In some conventional wireless systems, such as, for example, IEEE 802.11ad compliant systems, a single channel bandwidth is specified for use by all stations in the system. In particular, all stations use this single channel bandwidth for both transmitting and receiving. Dynamic bandwidth management (DBWM) schemes are being implemented to extend the capabilities of conventional wireless systems. For example, DBWM schemes such as channel bonding and channel halving are being used to increase throughput and reduce power requirements.
DBWM schemes, however, may not be backwards compatible with conventional stations in the wireless network. Furthermore, these DBWM schemes introduce what is referred to as the “exposed node problem.” As will be appreciated, the exposed node problem occurs where a station in the wireless network receives a request-to-send (RTS) frame but does not receive the corresponding clear-to-send (CTS) frame or see the data transmission. Accordingly, the station may assume that the channel is open when in fact it is not. For example a conventional station can receive an RTS frame transmitted on a first channel but not the data if it is transmitted on a second channel and possibly not the CTS frame if it is directional.
It is with respect to the above that the present disclosure is provided.